


Can I Have This Dance?

by lovelyairi



Series: KaiSoo Day 2019 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of not being openly LGBTQ+, Prom, Tipsy Behaviour, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Kyungsoo could care less about Prom but he's still willing to goJongin being there just makes it so much better





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> KaiSoo Day Part 1  
> I'll be putting up three fics in the next few days :D starting with this one for Kyungsoo's birthday  
> It's a soft one, not too eventful but a comfortable read I'm hoping

Kyungsoo lies down on Baekhyun’s bed with his eyes closed as he listens to the music blaring on his friend’s speakers. Baekhyun is singing along to the music as he gets ready while Kyungsoo remains still for a moment longer, mentally preparing himself for a long night ahead. Thankfully Baekhyun has holed himself up in the washroom (although he did leave the door open for whenever Kyungsoo “wanted to get off of his ass”) so he wasn’t a victim to the infamous cold glares. To be honest Kyungsoo felt like it was ridiculous getting ready  _ this _ early for something like prom. The actual banquet was at 6PM yet here they were getting ready at 3:45PM. Wasn’t that way too early? 

It wasn’t like they had a lot to do anyways.

“I can hear your thoughts Kyungsoo and I swear you better get your ass up right now, we’re going to Chanyeol’s to pre-game remember?” Baekhyun pokes his head out of the doorway and Kyungsoo tilts his head so that he can see him. Baekhyun didn’t have the luxury of having a washroom in his bedroom so they had to make do. Kyungsoo sighs and he doesn’t even know if Baekhyun had used the term properly but he doesn’t necessarily see the appeal of drinking either. Baekhyun looks at him for a few seconds, not moving an inch until Kyungsoo finally makes an effort to sit up. Kyungsoo gets a glimpse of his eyeshadow before he’s vanished once more. Baekhyun’s skills in makeup were always unreal to him, he couldn’t understand it.

“I literally just have to throw on my suit and maybe slick up my hair then I’m done,” Kyungsoo waves his hand nonchalantly even though Baekhyun couldn’t see him anyways. He knew that his friend would have something to say against that so he makes his way to the washroom anyways, leaning on the doorframe as he watches Baekhyun tinker with makeup. His friend had jokingly mentioned how he wanted to start a blog or maybe even a YouTube channel and Kyungsoo had completely supported him. Maybe it wasn’t something he’d do now but there was always the option in the future. Baekhyun was too talented at makeup, it’d be a shame if he didn’t do anything with that talent.

“Want me to do your makeup Kyungsoo? I can do something simple for you,” Baekhyun asks as he applies something shimmery to his eyelids. Kyungsoo purses his lips but he decides no for tonight. There’s been numerous times where he has let Baekhyun experiment on him, since according to his friend his large eyes and lips were perfect canvases for colours. Kyungsoo was happy as long as Baekhyun was happy but tonight he didn’t want to stand out too much. None of their friends had any dates so they were going to spend prom with each other. Their school wasn’t homophobic per say since the world was becoming more open to the LGBTQ+ community but most of them didn’t feel very safe being so open about it yet. 

“Maybe another night Baekhyun, you look good. New palette?” Kyungsoo asks as he inches his way into the washroom, casually taking a piss while Baekhyun hums in response. Kyungsoo gently nudges him to the side with his hips before he washes his hands and assumes his position against the doorframe once more. Baekhyun had yet to do his hair so it lay in a messy silver mop on top of his head. Kyungsoo’s hair on the other hand was messy as well but much shorter, it didn’t require as much styling and he’d let Baekhyun handle that later. 

“Yep, got it a few days ago. There’s a lot of really nice shimmery shades, go and get ready. I’ll do your hair then we’ll head over to Chanyeol’s,” Baekhyun says as he leans in closer to the mirror, trying to find any imperfections. Kyungsoo heads back to Baekhyun’s bedroom and he does as he’s told. The two of them as well as some of their other friends didn’t bother with traditional prom tuxedos or suits. Baekhyun was going to wear a wine red silk dress shirt with black jeans that had some chains on them. Kyungsoo on the other hand was just going to wear a black dress shirt, it had the same silk material as Baekhyun’s and he was pairing that with black dress pants. He’d been told to forgo his glasses for tonight so he was wearing contacts for once, albeit uncomfortably. 

Kyungsoo removes his clothes and he gets dressed as quickly as he can. Baekhyun comes into the room moments later, with his shirt in hand since he’d taken it off in the hall. Thankfully they had the house to themselves right now. As soon as they’re both dressed and Baekhyun has all of his accessories on they return to the washroom and Kyungsoo sits down on the toilet seat while Baekhyun sings to the music and styles his hair. He doesn’t have much to say as he listens to Baekhyun’s soft voice. Kyungsoo looks at himself in the mirror with satisfaction when Baekhyun is done and he sprays himself with cologne as Baekhyun does his own hair. Since his hair is longer than Kyungsoo’s, it takes longer for him to style.

“Okay you ready? You have everything?” Baekhyun asks as he takes one last sweep of the bedroom, looking around for anything they might possibly need. Kyungsoo pats his pockets and he has his wallet and keys, that was pretty much all he needed. They put on their shoes and Baekhyun locks the door before they head down the street towards Chanyeol’s house. Kyungsoo had moved into the neighbourhood when he was in the 6th grade, at that time Baekhyun and Chanyeol were already childhood friends and they’d graciously welcomed him into the group as well. And here they were, very good friends. Kyungsoo exhales and he’s glad that today isn’t too hot. It was June and soon they’d be graduating, time sure flies.

“Kyungsoo are you planning on drinking a lot? I don’t want to get drunk because our teachers will know but I might want to get a little loose?” Baekhyun asks with a grin and Kyungsoo just smiles at him. Wordlessly saying that yes, he’ll take care of him if anything happens. Baekhyun was the type to get drunk off of the atmosphere and if he was arriving at prom tipsy, it was going to be a whirlwind. Once they reach the front door Baekhyun doesn’t even bother knocking as he opens the door and he holds it for Kyungsoo to come inside as well. They lived in a pretty safe neighbourhood and everyone knew everyone so they rarely locked the door when knowing someone was going to stop by. 

“Baekhyun, Kyungsoo welcome! Baekhyun I’ll get you your breezer, Kyungsoo if you want a beer there’s some in the fridge!” Chanyeol’s loud voice welcomes them as soon as they enter the room. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were legally able to drink where as Chanyeol wouldn’t be until November. No one really paid attention to the details though. Kyungsoo grabs a beer from the fridge and he makes his way into the living room. He sees familiar faces, such as Sehun, Junmyeon and Yixing but there’s someone he doesn’t really know. He knew everyone in town but this face wasn’t one that frequented their circle. 

“Jongin, hey,” Kyungsoo greets when he meets those expressive eyes. Jongin lifts his head and he takes a sip of whatever it is in his red solo cup. Kyungsoo has to be honest, the moment he saw Jongin, his heart stopped. Jongin looked positively delightful in his three piece suit. It clung to his body in all the best ways and he had his ash grey hair styled up and back. He looked casual as he sipped on his drink and he looked at Kyungsoo for a little too long before his lips slowly curled into a wide grin. He pats the spot on the couch next to him,

“Hey Kyungsoo, you look great,” Jongin greets him casually and he turns his body so that he’s facing him as soon as Kyungsoo sits down. What a charmer. Kyungsoo didn’t know too much about Jongin but he definitely turned heads whenever he passed by. They didn’t necessarily run in the same circles, their only mutual friend being Sehun since they were both on the school dance team. They’d introduced themselves a while back but other than the eye contact they made every now and then they weren’t really friends. Kyungsoo was surprised to see him here, he’d thought that maybe Jongin would hang out with the other kids on the dance team. Supposedly they’d all arranged some kind of performance for prom. Since there were a number of them in their senior year.

“You too, I’m surprised to see you here,” Kyungsoo says as he takes a long sip of beer. He winces at the taste and sighs, wondering why people even indulged in alcohol. It wasn’t really his thing but it was nice at the right time with the right people. Jongin takes another sip of his drink and he seems to notice how Kyungsoo is curious about his cup because he passes it over as he raises an eyebrow. Kyungsoo is hesitant but he decides to try it, lifting the cup to his lips before he closes his eyes, not wanting to focus on the mysterious blue liquid. Once it touches his tongue he grimaces at how sweet it is. It tastes tropical, maybe there’s some coconut? He can’t focus on that past all the sugar though.

“Sweet isn’t it? It’s a premixed Blue Hawaii, no one else wanted to try it so here I am,” Jongin laughs heartily and Kyungsoo drinks his beer again, wanting to get rid of the taste in his mouth. While he and Jongin are sitting together on the couch, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are stupidly challenging each other to drinking competitions while Junmyeon tries to keep them alive and Sehun laughs. Yixing is nowhere to be seen and Kyungsoo isn’t too concerned. Although he should probably tell them to slow down before they got too out of hand. He wouldn’t care about missing prom but he’d already paid for the damn ticket and he was going to get his fancy meal dammit. 

“The limo will be here in twenty minutes or so, shouldn’t you stop them?” Yixing’s voice appears behind him and Kyungsoo jumps. He turns his head and sees Yixing laughing at him and he rolls his eyes, not appreciating the jumpscare. He could remember that Minseok and Jongdae were going to meet them on the limo since they lived a little further from everyone else. Kyungsoo stands up and he downs the rest of his beer before placing it down on the coffee table. Chanyeol and Baekhyun didn’t listen to anyone else when they’ve had alcohol and everyone knows that, so they end up leaving it to Kyungsoo.

“Okay you two, time to stop. Chanyeol go fix your hair, I doubt you want to go to prom looking like that,” Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun back and hugs him from behind, resting his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder as he points to Chanyeol’s messy hair. Drunken Baekhyun is happily distracted with the rare hug from his friend Kyungsoo and is immediately obedient when Kyungsoo forces him to drink water. Chanyeol was whisked off somewhere and he returns with perfect comma style hair, which frames his face wonderfully. Kyungsoo takes a look around the room and he wonders how they were all so attractive.

“Junmyeon, Sehun, how are you guys?” Kyungsoo asks breathless when Baekhyun turns and koala hugs him. Kyungsoo loses his balance for a split second but before he and Baekhyun can tumble backwards, Jongin is holding onto him from behind. Kyungsoo looks at him with wide eyes and he mutters a quick thank you before looking back at Junmyeon and Sehun. A part of him wants to drop Baekhyun since he was probably ruining the hours of ironing it took to get their silk shirts perfect but he doesn’t want him to get hurt.

“Fine now that school’s done,” Sehun says and he gives Jongin a hi five. Kyungsoo flinches since the sound was so close to him and he adjusts his hold on Baekhyun who seems all too comfortable in his arms. Kyungsoo wasn’t necessarily strong though so he pats Baekhyun’s butt, trying to coax him into standing again. Chanyeol approaches them and he opens his arms, wanting to take Baekhyun. Kyungsoo knows for sure that it’s not a good idea and Baekhyun decides to let go at that point, standing back up on his two feet before he looks around the room with squinty eyes.

“Come on Baekhyun, the limo will be here soon then we can get some food in you,” Junmyeon puts both hands on Baekhyun’s shoulder and leads him towards the front door. Kyungsoo watches them go and he follows after everyone, making sure they all get out safely before he locks the door. He’s decided to hold onto Chanyeol’s keys for now until he sobers up. They’re bound to crash at Chanyeol’s when the night is over since they were going to avoid after parties. Kyungsoo is dragged into numerous group photos and when Jongdae and Minseok show up they end up taking even more pictures, asking the poor limousine driver to take photos for them. Kyungsoo allows himself to be happy, it was nice being with his friends like this. 

The limousine ride wasn’t too bad thankfully, although it took a few of them to keep Baekhyun from sticking his head out of the window above. Kyungsoo could only watch them with amusement. He was sitting a little too close to Jongin but neither of them minded. They arrive at the hall that their school booked for the night and one by one they file out of the limousine. Once they enter they can see that numerous others are standing around talking, Kyungsoo can see tacky balloons that vary in white and black colours. Their prom theme was ‘Out of this World’. Which meant aliens and galaxies alike. Kyungsoo doesn’t see the need to converse so he just follows his friends around, patiently waiting for the teachers to let them go to their pre-set tables.

Once they’re finally sat inside things start to settle down a bit when their teachers make announcements to the seniors. Kyungsoo doesn’t really pay attention since he’s sandwiched between Baekhyun and Chanyeol and neither of them are listening, too distracted with the decorations on the table. Baekhyun is already planning how he’s going to steal the large martini glass used to hold flowers. Kyungsoo just wants to eat really. Their table consists of himself, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok, Jongdae, Sehun, Junmyeon, Yixing, Jongin and Taemin since they needed 10 people per table. Kyungsoo doesn’t know Taemin that well either but he, Jongin and Sehun are all sat together. 

Once the food is served, everyone shuts up and keeps to themselves before things start getting rowdy again. Kyungsoo isn’t too pleased with the typical foreign menu of bread, salad, pasta and cake but then again he doesn’t really want to complain either. Once the food is all cleared away they begin small games. They’re not really games per say but it’s more like little challenges that volunteers can partake in. Only the “popular” kids participate, along with Baekhyun and Chanyeol because the two are still tipsy and feeling the alcohol. Kyungsoo doesn’t stop them, instead he decides to film them as they do a makeshift fashion show with the others. Then comes time for the dance team to do their little performance and Kyungsoo watches the three leave the table, the other members include Soojung, Lisa, Shiah and Jongup. 

“Okay we’re going to ask some people to join us!” Taemin says out loud and they all spread out across the hall to find a partner. Kyungsoo watches with a smile as people get dragged up towards the dance floor but his smile fades when Jongin stands in front of him. Kyungsoo’s jaw drops and for some reason he’d expected each of them to choose a member of the opposite sex, he guessed he was wrong. Jongin holds out a hand in front of him and his charming smile is on display once more. Kyungsoo can feel all of the eyes at the table watching him along with Baekhyun’s not so subtle gushing as he films the whole thing.

Kyungsoo looks into Jongin’s eyes and he sees nothing more than sincerity, so he takes that hand. Soft fingers wrap around his own and together they make it back to the dance floor. Kyungsoo can’t even look around at anyone else because he feels much too heated at all of the attention. Not to mention he was chosen by Jongin, the star pupil of the dance team. Both Taemin and Jongin often juggled the spotlight and to be chosen by either one of them was enough to get people talking. Kyungsoo keeps his head down and he can barely hear the start of the music. Jongin’s hold on his hand tightens reassuringly and Kyungsoo finally looks up at him.

“Don’t be afraid, just look at me and we’ll be alright,” Jongin smiles at him as the music starts and Kyungsoo does the same. The dance is simple, not exactly a waltz but it was a partner dance, made neutral so that any partner could dance with you. Kyungsoo clumsily stumbles along with Jongin’s elegant footsteps but he decides not to take it seriously. Everyone is clapping for them and the music is happy so he should be too. He finds himself laughing as he tries to memorize the dance steps but his body isn’t coordinating. Once the music is done they all bow to the crowd and they respectively make their way back to their seats as the teachers start explaining some general rules about the dance floor and the open porch outside. Kyungsoo is trying his best to pay attention but Baekhyun and Chanyeol are busy trying to get his attention so that they can tease him about what just happened.

The moment the lights dim and the music gets louder that was when his whole table makes their way to the dance floor. They create their own little circle and start dancing to the music together. Laughing at each other’s shenanigans and simply having fun together overall. After a moment they decide to go outside to get some fresh air and maybe take some pictures together. Kyungsoo inhales deeply the moment they’re outside and he smiles when he sees that they’ve decorated the porch with lights. There’s a small stage surrounded by flowers and lights and judging by how many people are waiting for a chance to take a picture he can tell that was the best spot. They wait for their turn and begin posing together like losers. Taemin gets stuck taking the pictures since he said he’d feel awkward otherwise.

“Hurry up Kyungsoo my favourite song is playing!” Baekhyun hollers as soon as they’re done and he rushes back inside with Jongdae in tow. Kyungsoo shakes his head with a smile and he’s about to step off of the stage but someone taps his shoulder. When he turns he sees Jongin looking at him with that same gorgeous smile. Unlike the beginning of the night his hair was a little messier and his clothes weren’t as perfectly put together but he still looked beautiful. Especially with the gentle glow of the lights enhancing the natural sun kissed tone of his skin. Kyungsoo was breathless.

“Take a photo with me?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo can’t refuse. He takes hold of Jongin’s outstretched hand and Taemin takes a photo of them both before he hands Jongin’s phone back and runs back inside. Kyungsoo pouts since he wanted a photo for his phone as well but he can just ask Jongin to send it to him later. Before they leave he pulls out his phone anyways and holds it out in front of them, he has to pull Jongin down so that they can both properly fit into the frame and they take a selfie together. Kyungsoo then takes Jongin’s hand and together they return to the hall. There’s a slow song playing when they arrive and Kyungsoo can see Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok, Jongdae and Junmyeon all clumped together making their way through the couples. 

“Can I have this dance?” Jongin asks from beside him and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but he pulls Jongin onto the dance floor anyways. They assume a pretty intimate position and they begin to sway together. Because honestly no one really knew how to slow dance. Kyungsoo keeps eye contact with Jongin for awhile before he resorts to just leaning his head on his shoulder. He was starting to get tired and he really liked the way Jongin held him. They continue dancing until the songs ends and another begins. It’s louder and everyone who couldn’t participate in the slow dance is now making their way back onto the dance floor. 

They continue dancing till the party begins to die down, people starting to head over to Hanbin’s where the after party is happening. Some of their group decides to go while Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Junmyeon and Sehun decide to call it a night. They all pile in the back of an Uber and head back to Chanyeol’s. Once they do, they start to argue over who will be sleeping where and Chanyeol decides to put Sehun and Junmyeon in the basement, Kyungsoo and Jongin in the living room and Baekhyun in his room. No one has any complaints and as soon as all makeup and formal clothing is removed, they head to bed. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin are the only ones without a proper bed so they decide to share the couch. Of course one of them could sleep on the floor but what fun was that? Especially when cuddles were involved. Kyungsoo smiles as he snuggles closer to Jongin who happily welcomes his touch. They look at each other for much too long and they start to get lost in each other’s eyes. Kyungsoo leans upward and they meet in a soft kiss. Kisses are pressed back and forth, almost like a competition and Jongin has to get the last one before Kyungsoo flushes and hides in the crook of his neck, complaining about how they should sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The next two fics are gonna be a lot so be prepared for those!  
> Thank you to those who read this <3  
> I'm only in one other fest so I'll be able to get back to updating my fics in a lil bit  
> Happy KaiSoo Day and Happy Birthday to Kyungsoo <333  
> \- Airi  
> P.S. This is inspired by Can I Have This Dance? From High School Musical 3


End file.
